Verflucht
by Lizzy Gray
Summary: Ein kleiner LM Oneshot. Lucius eilt von Malfoy Manor nach London. Er muss jemanden aufsuchen, da er von einem Fluch getroffen wurde... EDIT: Fortsetzung in Arbeit!


A/N: Herzlichen Dank für's Beta-Lesen an Angie Snape! *knuddel*

* * *

Wütend donnerte das mächtige Portal von Malfoy Manor hinter seinem Hausherrn ins Schloss.

Dieser stapfte wutentbrannt quer durch die Blumenbeete, die seine Frau in den letzten Jahren mit großer Fürsorge angelegt hatte und hinterließ eine Spur der Verwüstung.

„Dieses verdammte Arschloch!", stieß er zornig hervor und trat noch etwas fester in den weichen Boden, als nötig gewesen wäre. Würde man nicht von Lucius Malfoy persönlich sprechen, hätte man wohl den Ausdruck „trotziges Aufstampfen" benutzt.

Zahlreiche umgeknickte Lilien markierten den Weg, den Lucius gewählt hatte, um möglichst schnell zum Apparierpunkt zu gelangen, der etwas außerhalb des Manors lag.

„Beim Spiel verwendet man verdammt noch mal nur _harmlose_ Flüche!" Er schnaubte.

Ein vorwitziger Windhauch wagte es, die dunkle Kapuze, die er weit über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte, ein wenig zu lüften.

Blitzschnell zog Malfoy den schweren Stoff wieder auf seinen Platz, bevor er sich misstrauisch umsah, ob ihn jemand bemerkt hatte. Nachdem weit und breit niemand zu sehen war, setzte er seinen eiligen Weg fort.

Wenige Sekunden später war er an der Grenze des weitläufigen Malfoy-Geländes angelangt und mit einem lauten „Plopp!" verschwunden.

Der blonde Zauberer apparierte direkt in die Delilagasse, ein verwinkeltes Gässchen parallel zur Nokturngasse. In dieser Angelegenheit konnte er sich nur dem Meister persönlich anvertrauen!

Nachdem er sich erneut vergewissert hatte, nicht beobachtet zu werden, verschwand er eilig hinter einer unscheinbaren, dunklen Tür.

Eine junge Hexe mit auffällig silbern schimmerndem Haar begrüßte den Magier. „Mr. Malfoy, wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Kaum hatte sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, so fuhr der Ankömmling sie auch schon an. „Schweig!" Ohne die Kapuze zurück zu ziehen, bohrte sich sein Blick in die hellen Augen der Hexe. „Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, dass die halbe Zaubererwelt erfährt, dass ich dieses _Etablissement_ aufsuche!" Er spuckte das Wort regelrecht aus, kaschierte mit seinem Zorn jedoch nur mäßig seine langsam aufsteigende Panik.

_Reiß dich zusammen!_, mahnte er sich innerlich, straffte seine Schultern und verfiel wieder in seinen üblichen arroganten Tonfall. „Kann ich Meister Allen nun endlich sehen oder soll ich hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

Es tat gut, sich an alten Gewohnheiten festzuklammern. Es gab Lucius die innere Stärke, die er in den folgenden Stunden brauchen würde.

Die junge Hexe bedeutete Malfoy, ihr zu folgen und führte ihn durch einen mit silbernem Samt ausgeschlagenen Flur in einen kleinen Salon.

„Der Meister wird in wenigen Augenblicken bei Euch sein." Durch die autoritäre Ausstrahlung des mächtigen Zauberers eingeschüchtert, war sie unbewusst in eine demütige Haltung verfallen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, stellte sie ein mit Ornamenten verziertes Glas und eine im selben orientalischen Stil gehaltene gläserne Kanne grünen Tees vor Lucius und verließ den Raum.

Ein Whisky wäre ihm sicherlich willkommener gewesen, doch war es in Meister Allens Räumen ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass niemals Alkohol konsumiert wurde.

Also nahm Lucius auf dem samtbeschlagenen Sessel platz und füllte sein Glas mit der aromatisch duftenden Flüssigkeit. Er hielt das Glas eine Weile fest in beiden Händen, bevor er es zum Mund führte und einige kleine Schlucke trank.

Er spürte, wie die warme Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter rann. Eigentlich hielt er nichts von diesem Kräutergemisch – zu sehr erinnerte ihn das an diesen verdammten Tränkepanscher! Wie konnte er es wagen, ihm das anzutun? Kein Cruciatus hätte ihn schlimmer treffen können.

Die eben noch gewonnene Stärke schien der rasenden Wut, die erneut in Lucius aufflammte, kaum standhalten zu können. Unbewusst umklammerte der Zauberer das Teeglas so fest, dass es in seinen Händen zersprang. Die Flüssigkeit sickerte rasch in den dicken Teppich, die verstreuten Scherben reflektierten das Licht der Kerzen.

„Nervös, Lucius?", erklang eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.

„Meister Allen!" Lucius fuhr auf und drehte sich um. Fast ein wenig verlegen blickte er auf die Reste des Teeglases und beseitigte den Schaden schnell mit einem _Reparo_.

„Setz dich." Lucius nahm erneut auf dem einzigen Sessel platz, der vor einer Spiegelwand stand.

„Was gibt es, dass du mich so eilig aufsuchst, mein blonder Freund?" Meister Allen trat hinter Lucius und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Warum musste er sich in Gegenwart dieses Mannes immer so... unterlegen fühlen? Ein Malfoy fühlte sich nicht unterlegen. Niemals! Doch Meister Allen kannte Lucius' verletzlichste Seite...

Die braunen Augen blickten Lucius unverwandt an, er wartete auf eine Antwort.

Der blonde Zauberer zog wortlos seine Kapuze herunter. „Das gibt es, Meister Allen", stieß Lucius wütend hervor. Der in grauem Satin gekleidete Magier hob seine linke Augenbraue.

„Ein Fluchschaden", diagnostizierte Meister Allen. Lucius schnaubte. Ja, ein ganz gewaltiger Fluchschaden!

Der Meister holte einen kleinen, metallischen Gegenstand aus seinem Umhang. Er hob ihn hoch, so dass Lucius das kleine, doch so gefürchtete Gerät im Spiegel sehen konnte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als das Metall eine Kerzenflamme reflektierte. Dieses Aufblitzen jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, es gab außer den Flüchen des Dunklen Lords nichts, was er mehr fürchtete.

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg, Meister?"

In das Antlitz des Zauberers schlich sich ein Anflug von Mitleid als er antwortete. „Nein, Lucius, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, wenigstens etwas zu retten."

Lucius schloss die Augen, als Meister Allen die Schere ansetzte und Lucius' ehemals blonde, nun großteils schwarz verfärbte, angekokelte Strähnen auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Mit jedem Knirschen von abgeschnittenem Haar, das an seine Ohren drang, schwor Lucius seinem Peiniger Rache. Severus würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben....

* * *

A/N: Dies ist mein erster Oneshot und gleichzeitig meine erste Lucius Malfoy Geschichte. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen! Wie auch immer, lasst es mich wissen! ;-) Lizzy


End file.
